And the Kitchen Sink
And the Kitchen Sink is episode number 1.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description This proves that Pop is a irresponsible father! (Part 1) Cub doing the torture of his life! (Part 2) Pop washes Cub in the kitchen sink and forgets about the garbage disposal. (DVD) Plot will do anything to rescue his beloved Son.]] Pop pulls Cub in a wagon to the top of a hill in the park. Pop, satisfied, decides to take a break and begins lighting his pipe. Unfortunately, Cub rolls down the hill, hits a broken and elevated piece of sidewalk, and goes flying off the wagon into a cactus patch. Pop hesitates going in, but then finally begins slowly moving through the cactus patch to find Cub, shouting in pain as the spines scratch and prick his body. At this time, Lifty and Shifty walk by and steal Cub's unattended wagon. When Pop finally makes it through the cactus patch, he is in great pain, but feels happy when he makes it across. To add insult to injury, Pop discovers that there is a sidewalk that he could have taken, which leads around the cactus patch. To Pop's surprise, Cub is fine, except for the fact that he landed in a mud puddle. Seeing how dirty Cub is, Pop decides to give him a bath. At Pop and Cub's house, Pop puts Cub in the kitchen sink and turns the water on. He leaves the room to answer the phone, and while he talks, he smells something coming from the kitchen that reminds him of a hot dog, which satisfies him. Realizing what it is, Pop runs back to find Cub crying while hot water fills the sink. The bottom half of Cub's fur has been burned away, so Pop cools the water down by throwing in some ice cubes, a couple steaks, and an entire frozen chicken. Pop then gives Cub a rubber duck, which calms him down. Pop then places Cub back in the cool water, and all is well. After Cub gets comfortable, Pop starts scrubbing his head with a bar of soap. Suddenly, the light above Pop begins flickering, prompting him to play with the switches on the wall. Unfortunately, the switch he was fiddling with was for the garbage disposal, which begins pulling Cub, the chicken, the steak, and the ice cubes down into the water. Realizing what he did, Pop quickly turns the garbage disposal off and tries pulling Cub out of the sink, but he appears to be stuck in the drain. Pop goes to work under the sink, playing with the pipes to try and fix the situation. He removes a piece of the pipes and sludge falls on his face. Pop sees a bone sticking out of the drain. He tries to push the bone back up, but this causes Cub to scream in pain. Knowing that it's Cub, he then tries to remove the bone by twisting it out with his wrench, but only succeeds by breaking the bone, releasing blood. This causes Cub to scream in pain even louder. Thinking for a moment, Pop suddenly gets an idea. .]] Cub now has a rope tied around his body, with the other end being attached to the back of Pop's car. Pop steps on the accelerator, but this only strangles Cub. He steps harder on the gas pedal until the car shoots forward, dragging behind it Cub, the sink, and a chunk of the wall of the house. Up ahead, Flaky nervously crosses the road, she narrowly avoiding being hit by Pop's car. Unfortunately, she ends up getting hit and killed by the section of the wall being dragged behind the car. Further down the road, Cuddles and Toothy walk along, and Giggles is seen picking and smelling the flowers. Suddenly, Pop's car comes by and he ends up hitting Cuddles with his car, and Giggles and Toothy with the chunk of wall. He then drives between two large semi-trucks, which ends up knocking the wall off the end of the rope, but leaves Cub and the sink still flying after Pop's car. Pop swerves his car to avoid hitting Lifty and Shifty, who use Cub's wagon to pull a bundle of meat. They laugh at their survival, but end up getting cut in half by the rope connecting Cub to Pop's car. Pop comes to a stop a few feet in front of a cliff, but the sink comes flying at full speed and breaks through the back and front windshields of Pop's car. The sink is finally removed from Cub's body, and he swings down and slams into the side of the cliff. Pop begins pulling the rope to pull Cub up, but the rope is cut when it rubs up against the broken glass shards of the windshield. Cub falls down into the river below, once again landing in the sink. Right after this, the airbag finally deploys. To make matters worse, when Pop attempts to deflate the airbag, he unknowingly pushes the car forward, which causes his car to fall off the edge. Fortunately, the car falls sideways, where there are no doors or other blockages. Luckily, neither Pop nor Cub are killed, and they embrace as they float in the river. Their celebration is short lived, however, as Pop realizes that the flow of water is increasing and that the rushing current is heading towards a waterfall. has finally learned his lesson to be more aware of his surroundings!]] Pop wakes up, having been washed ashore, and begins vomiting. He looks over and sees Cub's head lying on the sand nearby. He begins crying and mourning his son's supposed death, but when he pulls Cub up, Cub coughs, revealing that he was just buried up to his head in sand. Later, Pop puts a bandaged and happy Cub into the bathtub, making sure to check the water temperature before doing so. Once again he leaves Cub to go answer the phone, but when he comes back, he sees the bathtub overflowing and Cub's beanie floating on the water, hinting that Cub drowned. Moral "Don't throw the baby out with the bathwater!" Deaths #Flaky, Giggles, and Toothy are hit and killed by a section of the wall of Pop's house that is dragged behind his car. #Cuddles is hit and killed by Pop's car. #Lifty and Shifty are cut in half by the rope connecting the sink to Pop's car. #Cub drowns in a bathtub when Pop leaves the water running. Injuries #Pop walks through a cactus field, leaving spines on him. #Hot water burns off all the fur on Cub's lower body, making him cry. #Pop unknowingly turns the garbage disposal for his sink on, which begins to suck/shred down Cub's body. #The bone from Cub's bottom (which might belong to his spine) breaks in half after Pop attempts to twist it out with a wrench, making Cub scream in pain. #Cub gets strangled after Pop attempts to pull him out of the sink by using a rope tied to his car. #Cub flies face first into the side of a cliff after the sink falls off of him. #Pop and Cub go down a waterfall. #Pop vomits when he's conscious. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''7 *Total rate: 12.5% Destruction #Cub's diaper is grinded by a garbage disposal. #Pop tears a chunk of his house off when attempting to get Cub out of the sink drain. #The doors on Pop's car are scraped off after driving between two semi-trucks. The sink also gets disconnected from the wall when it's to big to fit between the trucks #The sink destroys the car's windshield and back window. Goofs #Lifty and Shifty have more of featuring roles. #At the beginning, Pop opens his mouth twice before running down the hill, but his pipe never falls out of his mouth. #At the start of the episode, Pop has his pipe. When he approaches the cacti, he does not have it (though he could have dropped it as he was running, he also doesn't have it for the rest of the episode). #There several instances in the episode when Pop and Cub's hats should have fallen off. #*When Cub flew over the cacti. #*When the sink breaks through Pop's windows and Cub gets the sink off and slams into the cliff. #*When Cub fell in the sink again. #*When Pop's car falls off the cliff. #*When Pop and Cub go down the water fall. #When Pop firsts approaches the cacti, the sidewalk appears to enter through the cacti. Once Pop comes out of the cacti, the sidewalk curves around the cacti. #*This was probably done to prevent a dead giveaway. #When Pop approaches the cacti, they appear to be taller than him, but after he walks through it, the cacti are about as tall as him. #When the episode started Cub's safety pin faced the right, but when Pop finds him in the mud it faces the left. It stays this way in every scene before Cub is shredded by the garbage disposal. #When Pop places Cub in the sink the first time, his pac-man eyes face away from each other. When Pop gives Cub the rubber duck, Cub's Pac-Man eyes are facing away from each other again. This happens again when Cub reacts to Pop breaking one of his bones. #When Pop places Cub in the sink the first time, he turns the handle to the right to start the flow of water. Usually, the right handle of a sink is used to release cold water. Despite this, Cub is later burned by hot water. #There are only 7 holes on Pop's rotary phone, when there should be 10 holes. #Though Pop leaves the water running when he goes to answer the phone, but the water is off when he returns. #The cookie jar on the counter next to the sink changes places several times. #An entire frozen turkey cannot fit through a drain, with or without a garbage disposal. #Cub's legs are not long enough to reach the end of the pipe where his bone is shown sticking out. #When Pop breaks the bone from under the sink, Cub's blood can be seen leaking out into the water defying gravity. #*By the extension to the mentioned goof, in the very next scene, the water is clear. #When the section of wall kills Flaky, her blood is red-orange. #Cuddles and Giggles' blood disappear from Pop's car shortly after they are killed. #The doors on Pop's car break off when he speeds in between the two trucks. However, when the inside of the car is shown, the doors reappear. #When Pop's car speeds in between the two trucks, his car's red paint is not scratched off. However, when Pop swerves his car around to avoid hitting Lifty and Shifty, the paint is scratched, making the car appear gray. #When the rope slices through Lifty and Shifty, the rope goes though their heads, but instead their torsos are cut. #Cub is able to survive with half of his body gone, but not Lifty and Shifty. #Lifty and Shifty have bushy tails, but when they are cut in half, their tails are fleshy inside with little fur. #When Lifty and Shifty die, they have pac-man eyes. #The scene where Pop is on the edge of the cliff, both Pop's and Cub's mounths are moving, but they can't be heard saying anything. #When Pop's car falls off the cliff, the passenger side of the car is facing downwards, but when it hits the water, the passenger side of the car is facing upwards. #The mud on Cub's face should have washed off when they fell over the waterfall. #In Water Way to Go, Cub was capable of holding his breath for a really long time, yet in this episode he drowns in seconds after the water fills the tub. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:One Foot in the Grave Category:Episodes Starring Pop Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:2006 Episodes Category:No Featuring Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac